Endless love
by rose982a
Summary: With a phone call Takumi ends everything between him and Misaki. After two years they meet agein! Will they get back together? Will Misaki easily forgive him?


Endless love

Chapter One:

Flashback two years ago: (Misaki's P.O.V)

I picked up my ringing cellphone and saw that it was Takumi, my love.

I haven't seen him in more than a month because he was studying at the university of England for business work,since he will be the next CEO.

I picked up the phone hoping that he was just calling to see how I was doing. But no. It was not that, at all.

"Hello Takumi! What's is up?!" I said with an excited voice even though I had barely even woken up yet. There was a long pause at the other end of the phone, until I heard his voice. It was low and sad, a voice that I had never heard Takumi in before.

"We have to break up. I've been thinking about us, and I really don't love you anymore." Then the phone call just ended.

I just slowly put down my phone. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. Then I looked down on the floor and closed my eyes. How was he just gonna break up over the phone with me?! For the year that we've been dating, did he even love me? Did he even LIKE me!? Was he lying al this time?I wanted to call him back at the same time I was so shocked and upset that I couldn't imagine actually calling him. I just sat up in my bedroom crying all day long. I never knew that one phone call could ruin my mood for almost the next few months.

End of flashback: (Misaki's p.o.v ends)

It had been two years since that incident had happened. Misaki Ayuzawa was one of the best lawyer in Japan but

She wasn't particularly over what happened two years ago, but she never showed anyone her weakness, but as time went she was ready to move on and continue her life without him being by her side. It wasn't even sad anymore. After all, if he didn't like her, why would he be worth Misaki's time or patience?

As Misaki got home from her, she was super exhausted and all she wanted to sleep.

Just as she did a summersault onto her bed, her phone notification went off. It was a text from her best friend, Sakura Hanazono. Asking Misaki if she wanted to come to a party being hosted at Sakura's place.

Misaki was too exhausted to even think about partying! She picked up the phone about to decline her friend's question, when Sakura said: "Please Misaki!! This party would be nothing without you!" Misaki rolled her eyes and then texted Sakura: "okay fine. I was hoping to get some rest after work but I'll come..." Sakura then texted back: "thank you!! Party starts at seven! See you there!" Misaki stood up and saw that she had thirty minutes to get ready, so standing up and running to her closet, Misaki was wondering what outfit she was going to wear. After trying to decide for more than ten minutes, Misaki finally made a choice to wear her little black dress.

It had ruffles at the bottom and spaghetti straps. She also put on some makeup even though she didn't need any. She looked into the mirror, starring back at her reflection.

She looked wonderful, as usual, her beautiful amber eyes sparkling and her long black hair laying smoothly behind her back. Finally, she was ready to go. Not long after getting into a taxi, Misaki was at Sakura's house, Sakura greeting her happily.

"Thank you for coming!" Sakura yelled over the music.

"Ugh. I was hoping for some rest, but I guess I'm here now! Not for long though." Misaki said yawning.

"Come here! I spent a long time making snacks before the party. So please come and have one or two!!" Sakura said taking Misaki by the arm to the snacks table.

"I'll be back in a few minutes! I just have to make sure only people that I actually invited are here!" She said walking away. There were so many people at this party. Too much! At one point, Misaki saw Sakura going upstairs probably to go to the washroom, which meant the door was not being guarded by anyone at the moment. All sorts of un-invited people were coming into the house like it was theirs! Misaki immediately walked over to the door, trying to stop more people from coming in.

"Hey! No! Stop! You're not on the god damm list!! This is not your house you idiots!" Misaki yelled.

She wouldn't usually act like this. It's just that people were getting into the house and breaking things that were important to her friend. Suddenly, out of absolutely no where, Misaki looked over at a random corner of the house. Spotting... Takumi Usui?!

Chapter Two:

I couldn't not believe my eyes. This couldn't have been...

Why would it be him? Why would he be at my best friend's party?! My eyes were not prepared to see him today, a year later. Or, ever again actually.

Just as the tears started spreading across Misaki's face, leaving black trails along their way because of her mascara, Sakura stood beside Misaki and asked why she was crying.

"What happened?!" Sakura nervously asked her best friend.

"T-T-Takumi is here?!" Misaki said turning to Sakura.

"What?! I never invited him!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then who did?!" Misaki said.

"I don't know! I thought he was in England!" Sakura once again exclaimed. "Whatever. I don't care about him anymore. We are over. I wouldn't even care if he has been with another girl right now." Misaki said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Let's just go have fun!!" Misaki said starting to dance.

Sakura smiled and starting dancing beside Misaki.

Not even a minute after they had started dancing, a handsome guy who Misaki has never seen before, walked up to Sakura and her. His gaze was directed at Misaki. "Hey Aito! This is my friend Misaki! Misaki, this is Aito, me and Aito met in kindergarten and have been friends ever since!" Sakura said slowly walking away from the two.

"Wait Sakura! Where are you going?!" Misaki yelled at Sakura who was already far away from her.

"You two should get to know a little more about each other!" Sakura yelled over the music once again. Misaki turned away from facing Sakura and turned her head toward Aito. He looked down at her, smiling.

"How has your night been so far?" He asked with a soft voice.

"I'm tired but having lots of fun here! What about you?" She said.

"Good I guess" Aito replied.

Misaki actually realized that Aito and her had a lot of things in common. He was fun to talk to. In fact, they were so dee into their conversation, that Misaki didn't see a tall, blonde haired and green eyed boy pass right by her looking straight down at her. Takumi was not happy to see Misaki with another guy only a year after he was forced to leave her. After all, he never told Misaki why he left her. Takumi was forced to stop being with Misaki for the sake of his company. His grandpa, who was a very powerful man in the business industry, told Takumi to leave Misaki or something bad would happen to her. And usually, Takumi's grandpa always did what he said, and Takumi didn't want to risk something bad happening to Misaki, so he unfortunately had to call Misaki saying they are over without even giving her any details.

Misaki though, thought that Takumi was leaving her because he had no more feelings for her, and never did... It was hard for both of them to get over this. At this time though, Takumi's grandpa was a bit too old to take care of the company, so Takumi and his older brother were to take over the company.

Maybe Misaki's eyes were just playing tricks on her. After all, why would Takumi be back in Japan and not doing work for his company? Nor would he ever be at a party! Misaki glanced by Aito's shoulder and saw Takumi standing there starring right at her. This time, she was sure it was him. He hadn't really changed, at all. He looked very confused at this moment. He raised both of his eyebrows and opened his mouth.

Misaki couldn't focus on what her new friend was saying now, she didn't want to be disrespectful, but her ex boyfriend was basically standing right in front of her if Aito wouldn't have been there.

"Misaki?" Aito said turning around.

"Who are you?" Aito asked Takumi.

"Who am I?" Takumi smirked.

"Yeah!" Aito said.

"I am Takumi Usui."

As soon as Aito heard that this guy was who he though he was, he backed up a little bit.

"Why are you and my friend Misaki looking at each other? Are you guys... Friends?" Aito asked.

Misaki looked at her shoes.

"Oh, she is not just my FRIEND!" Takumi stared.

"She's my ex girlfr-"

"Enough! Usui, I don't want to see you! Not today, not tomorrow, not next week, not... Ever! You broke my heart over a phone call. And I'm not even gonna ask why you left me, because I really don't care anymore." Misaki told him looking right into Usui's eyes, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Misaki, I didn't want to leave you. I was actually so close to proposing to you! But my grandpa wasn't a fan of our relationship and said that if I didn't leave you, some people would do some very bad things to you." Takumi yelled.

"Yeah right! You could've at least called me and told me why you left, but instead you just forgot about our whole relationship for a whole year! And I don't have feelings for you anymore, if that's what you came for...I am not gonna believe this stupid lie, I know you don't love me" Misaki said, but the part I don't have any more feelings for you,was a lie.

"I didn't even know you would be here!" Takumi told her.

Now the music had stopped and everyone's attention was on the two.

"Come with me" Takumi told her taking her outside, Misaki kept on pulling but he was stronger than her.

Misaki would just not budge, and so Takumi had to pick Misaki up, bridal style carrying her to the balcony of Sakura's house. The music now started playing again and the people in the house was filled with laughs and happy screams. While Takumi and Misaki were out in the balcony, all they did was argue.

"Takumi I don't love you anymore!!!" Misaki yelled making Takumi stop yelling and just look straight at her like she was an alien.

"Are you sure you really don't love me? At all...?" Takumi asked her coming closer. Misaki suddenly regretted the words she had just said. Her heart beat furiously in her chest. "Why are you getting closer to me?!" Misaki yelled at Takumi. "I know you still love me and you can't live without me

"Takumi said smirking "We're not together!" Misaki said but Takumi ignored her. Finally Misaki bumped into the fence along the balcony making her not be able to back up anymore.

Now Takumi was so close to Misaki, that they could feel each other's breathing. Even though she would never admit it, Misaki was enjoying it a little. She finally felt the way she did when she was with Takumi. Misaki still didn't know if he had already gotten a girlfriend or not. But all of a sudden, she got this feeling of anger inside of her. Why did he never respect her personal space? Did he think it was okay to ignore her for a year and then just appear in front of her and act like this?! "You d-" Her words were cut off by... Takumi's lips on hers?!

There was no way she would back away from this now, since she had actually missed Takumi so much for the whole time he was gone... Takumi felt the same. This boy wasn't patient. He never was. Ever since the first day she met him in the eleventh grade he had been inpatient! He was also very stubborn, but obviously, Misaki didn't care about that! They were standing there and kissing for a long time.

The longest they had ever kissed before! Suddenly Misaki pulled away.

"What?" Takumi asked confused.

"I am so tired. I should probably get back to my house." She told him.

"I will not just let you go like this." He smiled at her.

"What about your company? And your grandpa? Doesn't he hate me?!" Misaki asked looking off.

"Yeah... But, he's really old. He doesn't even remember the name of his company anymore! As mean as this will sound, I'm happy he's like this now because I had to be away from you for a year because of him. But now I get to be with you again Misaki!" He said picking Misaki up and kissing her again. Misaki blushed red, she didn't know how he managed to make her feel this way. Misaki felt like crying, but in a happy way! All this time that she thought Takumi had left her because he didn't love her, and it turns out that he still loved her! Takumi, still carrying Misaki bridal style, brought her to his car and started driving somewhere.

"Where are you driving?!" Misaki asked yawning and leaning back into the seat of Takumi's car.

"I'm driving us to my house." Takumi told her.

"Just lay back and relax." He continued. Misaki smiled and closer her eyes trusting Takumi.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Takumi's huge house. He was there all alone since he didn't actually live there. It was just a house he had bought because now, he was gonna be spending a lot of time in Japan. Yes, he had bought that house just to live in there with Misaki. He gently picked up Misaki and brought her to his fancy bedroom and laid her down on his bed, her not waking up. Takumi then took a shower and then layed down next to Misaki.

He could not sleep though. He couldn't believe he was with the girl he had always loved, again. All that time she wasn't with him, he felt miserable.But he knew from now on he will never lose her again.

In the morning when Misaki woke up, she looked next to her and saw that Takumi wasn't there.

She stood up in bed and stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes with her palms. Right away, she could smell a delicious scent coming from downstairs. Walking down the stairs of the huge house, she saw Takumi standing in the kitchen making breakfast!! Misaki smiled while still standing in the middle of the stairs watching him.

As she took a few more steps down, Takumi looked up and saw her in only her tank top and ripped jeans. He smiled and said: "Good morning!"

Misaki took a seat by Takumi and said good morning back.In the past one year Takumi spent without Miskai he never really cooked that much, in fact he always preferred to eat out for breakfast or the maids at his mansion did the cooking, lunch and dinner. Misaki watched him in amusement he stood up earlier than her and was preparing breakfast!

As he was cooking, Misaki noticed that he was starring at down at her boobs. She blushed from embarrassment and anger. She waved her hand in front of his face making Takumi look up at her.

"Hey!" He said.

"You pervert! Stop looking at places you shouldn't be looking at..." Misaki told him.

She sat down beside Takumi at the table, waiting for her.

"Did you only make breakfast for me?!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi nodded.

"Don't complain if you're gonna be hungry later then!!" She said Takumi leaned over and kissing her cheek before eating. It was actually so delicious, to Misaki's surprise! How can he be good at everything while she can't even cook?!?! The food tasted so good that you might think that the person who cooked it is a chief.

As Misaki was finishing up her food, she looked over at Takumi and asked: "When did you get this place?!"

"Not too long ago." He replied.

"Did you get it for the business?" Misaki asked him.

"No. I got it because I want to live here with you Misaki. I missed you when I was in England. I let my brother take over the c company in England that I was mostly supposed to have. But I will take care of the company in Japan, for you." He said.

Misaki couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. This company was always very important to Takumi, how could he just let it go like that?! Of course, she was too happy to question anything about Takumi leaving his company. She just couldn't believe he had done all of this for her.

"You really did all this just for me?!" Misaki asked.

"For no one else" Takumi replied.

"You could've at least bought a smaller house! I'll need a scooter to get around in this place!" Misaki teases.

In the evening, Takumi was still arguing with his brother over the company. No matter how much his brother tried to convince him, Takumi was not coming back to England! He wanted to take over the company that was in Japan, but his brother said that there is already someone to take care of it.

Japan was where he was born and it's where he wanted to stay, plus, Misaki was there with him.

Meanwhile Misaki was out exploring the huge backyard. When nighttime came, Misaki got into the pool and decided to relax in the pool by herself a little bit. It was still a bit unbelievable to her. Takumi was back with her!! While she was, Takumi came out to the backyard and sat down watching Misaki.

"Come jump in!" Misaki said waving to him.

"Uh, Misaki, can you get out of the pool?!" He said making Misaki really confused.

"What?! Why?" Misaki said.

"Do you wanna go for a late night drive?!" He asked her.

"Well it is kinda a little too late for that but okay! Where are we going?!" Misaki asked him.

"Somewhere that you will like." Takumi told her.

Misaki was bit suspicious but she just went up to her closet and got dressed. She put on a sweater, sweat-pants and a hat since she had just gotten out of the pool. Once again, she had no idea where he was taking her. When they got into Takumi's car, they drove for a pretty long time. Takumi seemed very nervous which made Misaki wonder where he was taking her, but she kept quiet.

Takumi stopped the car, got out and opened the door on the other side for Misaki to get out.

"Thank you sir!" She said chuckling.

Takumi took Misaki's hand and took her to the edge of a hill. It was very high. You could see the whole city from there! It was Misaki's favorite place to go with Takumi. But she hasn't been there ever since the phone call.

"Wow, everything is so pretty!!" Misaki told him, mesmerized.

"Yeah. Do you remember when we came here? That was when we first started dating!" Takumi said in disbelief that it had been so long since he first met Misaki. Misaki and Takumi then went to go sit down on a bench and sat there for about fifteen minutes.

Until Takumi walked with Misaki to the cliff again, standing almost at the end, he bent down and took out the ring out of his left pocket.

He then said: "Misaki Ayuzawa, will you marry me?" Takumi said.

Misaki put her hands over her mouth for a few seconds which made Takumi very nervous. What if Misaki was just trying to be nice all this time and she didn't actually want to be with him like he did?! "Yes!!" Misaki yelled.

Takumi stood up and kissed Misaki. He was so relieved!! Knowing that she said yes to his proposal. Misaki was really not expecting all this to happen! She didn't expect to even see Takumi after the phone call! But now that he proposed to her, "the phone call" and all of that stuff that happened previously was all in the past. He never even meant what he said in the phone call so it was to be forgotten and never brought up in conversation ever again!

Misaki and Takumi were about to officially get married.

Takumi and Misaki got married three months after Takumi proposed, and Misaki moved in with him*

Takumi took over the company in Japan after a lot of arguments, he agreed to let Takumi stay in Japan as long as he takes care of the company. Things got much more easier.


End file.
